


Once Childermass

by wandarer



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: AU, Art, Multi, chibi style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some strange AU stories, freedom of imagination)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Norrell




	2. John Childermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask glass


	3. Norrell & Childermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Mr. Norrell in exile! Hard times. Norrell-for-food.

 

 


	4. Jonathan Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Strange is experimenting with magic


	5. Norrell & Childermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you force him to take part in the terrible midnight rituals?” - Asked the indignant Strange. “No, - sighed Mr Norrell. - Childermass not let me stay up late. ” (с) #answereth me


	6. Mr. Norrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Norrell practices respectable magic by Necronomicon)) teaches kitten to cutlery and cultural life, nothing is impossible for modern English magic!


	7. Jonathan Strange & Mr.Norrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell on the roads of Raven King


	8. Norrell & Childermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Norrell noted that Childermas dressed in sloppy and shabby clothes, and decided to support him, giving him some clothes like a good friend of his servant, from a pure heart. Today Childermass adds to his collection of doll clothes a marvelous drawers)
> 
> it’s a local mem, when Norrell misbehaves in the book, I call him to myself ‘crunches’ and when well - ‘bagel’)))


	9. Norrell & Childermass and Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Norrell is hiding elephant in the Library at Hurtfew.


	10. Mr. Norrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bibliophile

 


	11. Norrell & Childermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> put to bed mr. Norrell


	12. Stephen Black & Emma Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Black and Lady Pole on Ball


	13. Emma Pole & John Segundus and Mr Honeyfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearing for the fate of Lady Pole, John Segundus and Mr Honeyfoot periodically hid her while she was sleeping))


	14. Norrell & Childermass and log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Log has blossomed in the tub, acclimatized)))) Childermass think Log will work in his place, while he was on vacation in Hawaii, he left him clear instructions, and they were opened))))


	15. Emma Pole & John Segundus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melancholy. Bedlam and roses. It would be a bush, not a lady, if it was not care.


	16. The Gentleman with the Thistledown Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentleman award himself for amazing services to the kingdom of the fairies)


	17. The Gentleman with the Thistledown Hair & Stephen Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold me, bro!


	18. Norrell & Childermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to pet my unicorn, Childermass?


	19. The Gentleman with the Thistledown Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beloved stolen englishmen


	20. Jonathan Strange & log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, sweet home. Jonatan Strange with log.


	21. Jonathan Strange & Arabella Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance, dance, dance! Jonathan finds Arabella at the ball, enchanted.


	22. Jonathan Strange & Mr.Norrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Raven King's roads. Manticora.


	23. Mr. Norrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonaparte of Yorkshire libraries (с) Nothingshire


	24. Norrell & Childermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norrell & Childermass: picnic in a magical forest.


	25. Childermass/Norrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midnight reading


End file.
